1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of hair treatment products, and more particularly to a channel coloring system.
2. Description of Related Art
Personal appearance may well be one of the most important and definitive statements an individual can showcase to the world. It is the first thing that others sense about another person; and it is often used to make a variety of assumptions about that person, whether those assumptions are correct or not. Needless to say, a great number of people are concerned with how they appear to others. In this vein, people alternatively attempt to conform their looks to some standard, or attempt to differentiate their appearance away from what is considered the norm.
One of the ways individuals may enhance or alter their appearance is through the style and color of their hair. Many individuals, both male and female, style their hair with shapes and color to achieve a desired look. Not surprisingly, the quantity of hair styling products, salons and hair styling professionals is great.
A number of prior art solutions have been proposed to achieve certain hair styles and colors. Some of the solutions incorporate various brushes, chemicals, cleaners and conditioners as well as specialized techniques, and are discussed in further detail below.
Breitenbach, U.S. Pat. No. 1,689,855 discloses a striping brush for painting substantially parallel lines. The brush includes a casing that divides the bristles of a standard brush thereby providing the desired bristle arrangement. Also provided is a tray that includes an outer casing in which a number of individual channels may be placed. The number of channels corresponds to the desired brush configuration.
Poole, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,349,781 discloses a method for hair coloring and an associated apparatus. The applicator used in the process includes a spaced series of bristle tufts. The preferred method allows for one stroke of the applicator to provide the desired colorant. The specification also discloses that different tuft arrangements of the brush may be employed, i.e. any different numbers and widths.
Wong, U.S. Pat. No. 5,337,765 discloses a so-called modular brush for streaking hair that includes a number of bristle modules. In one embodiment the modules are round, but in others (see FIG. 4) they may be substantially rectangular. The bristles are arranged such that the tufts are spaced to provide streaks of color in the hair. Also disclosed is a multi-channeled tray that coordinates with the bristle arrangements of the brush. In practice, it is desired that the modular brush is rotated within the tray to apply the desired colors to the bristles.
Hirsch, U.S. Pat. No. 5,507,063 discloses a hair coloring brush designed to solve the problem of previous hair streaking brushes that color in distinct streaks. The configuration of the bristles allows for less color to be applied by the shorter bristles relative to the longer bristles. The desired result is a blended, more natural high-lighted look.
Bonazza, U.S. Pat. No. 5,819,960 discloses a hair coloring easel. The easel includes a smaller center compartment located and configured to allow for drawing color from the smaller compartment to the larger with the aid of a channel between the two compartments. Additionally, the design of the tear-shaped compartments (tint bowls) also allows the user to easily “scoop” chemicals and/or colors from one compartment to the next.
Moore, U.S. Pat. No. 6,092,535 discloses a hair coloring tool that includes bristles arranged in a serrated pattern. This pattern is designed to provide a more natural coloring to the hair, in contrast to other tools that result in clearly demarcated lines of color. The handle of the tool may include a hook useful for insertion within a standard hair coloring cap.
One disadvantage of the aforementioned devices is that none of them provide a complete system with a minimum number of instruments.
Therefore, what is required is a hair coloring system that employs a brush that can be used to mix the hair colorings in addition to applying it to the hair.
Also, it is required to provide a hair coloring system that uses an applicator that can also prepare the hair prior to application of color.
In addition, it is required to provide a hair coloring system that comprises an applicator that includes a handle that can be used as a hair pick for sectioning the hair.
Further, it is required to provide a hair coloring system that includes a color tray comprising a desired number of color channels and color bowls.
It is also required to provide a method for using the applicator and the color tray in combination to provide a complete hair coloring system.